Recently, a small portable in-the-ear (“ITE”) device known as the SpeechEasy™ has been used to treat stuttering using a digital signal processor to generate delayed auditory feedback (“DAF”) and/or frequency altered feedback (“FAF”). See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,443.
However, chronic use of the device in some users can result in the signal becoming less effective over time as some users may adapt to the altered auditory feedback (“AAF”) input. To address this issue, some users have returned to a clinic to have signal parameters adjusted periodically (e.g., monthly), to address the reported adaptation to the altered feedback (DAF and/or FAF) signal generated by the device.